It Was A Dark and Stormy Night
by Ms Duncan
Summary: Malam itu, malam dimana semua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkan dia. Dia tidak hanya kehilangan keluarganya, tapi juga kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya, cinta sejati pertamanya. Mampukah dia terus bertahan hidup tanpa mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT**

**A/N: Hi ! Cerita ini saya buat ketika saya sedang mengikuti tes IELTS di sekolah. Saat itu, Saya harus membuat essay yang isinya harus mencakup kategori tertentu. Saya, memutuskan untuk mengambil kategori 'It Was a Dark and Stormy Night' sebagai cerita Saya. Cerita ini Saya buat dalam 2 versi, yaitu, versi Bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris. Tetapi, untuk versi Bahasa Inggris, akan saya buat berdasarkan banyaknya review dari cerita ini. Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa REVIEW****..!**

**CHAPTER I**

Dia adalah seorang yang ceria, ramah, murah senyum rendah hati, dan menyenangkan. Dia juga dikenal karena dia adalah anak yang pintar dan bersemangat. Banyak orang yang mengira hidupnya sempurna. Ya, dia memang memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Dia berasal dari kelurga mapan. Ayahnya adalah seorang pebisnis sukses dan Ibunya dulu adalah seorang model papan atas. Ia adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakak laki-lakinya, Sano, adalah pemain basket terkenal dan juga seorang yang cerdas. Sementara adik kembarnya, adalah versi lain darinya. Yang membedakan mereka adalah sifat dan penampilan mereka.

Sakura Haruno, remaja 17 tahun dengan rambut lurus berwarna pink yang panjangnya mencapai leher, bisa dibilang adalah tiruan ibunya. Sama seperti adik kembarnya yang bernama Kayako. Kayako dan Sakura adalah kembar identik. Yang bisa membedakan mereka adalah warna rambut mereka. Warna rambut Sakura, sama persis seperti ibunya, pink. Sementara rambut Kayako berwarna pink yang lebih tua sehinga terkadang terlihat seperti warna merah. Sementara Sano, ia bisa dibilang mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan rambut berwarna merah seperti darah. Sama seperti sang ayah. Hanya saja, Sano memiliki mata yang sama dengan kedua adik perempuannya.

"Pagi Yah! Pagi Bu!" seru Sakura dengan ceria ketika ia turun memasuki ruang makan bersama dengan adik kembarnya Kayako.

"Pagi Yah. Pagi Bu." Kayako menyapa kedua orang tuanya dengan sedikit malas. Maklum, berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya, Sakura, Kayako bukan orang yang suka bengun di pagi hari. Ia lebih suka bermalas-malasan di kamarnya hingga menjelang siang.

"Lho, dimana kakakmu?" Tanya sang Ibu kepada kedua anaknya sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua anggota keluarga. Semenjak kelahiran putra pertamanya, Sano, Ibu telah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model.

"Emm, Aku tidak tahu Bu. Mungkin dia belum selesai bersiap-siap." Jawab Kayako sambil bersiap-siap menyantap sarapannya. Tetapi sebelum makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, suara Ayah segera menghentikannya.

"Kayako, jangan makan sebelum semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Tunggu kakakmu dulu. Bagaimana kalau kamu panggil dulu kakakmu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu Yah. Biar aku saja. Kebetulan, ada bukuku yang tertinggal di kamar." Seru Sakura sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ia segera menuju meja belajarnya yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangi barang-barangnya yang tersusun dengan rapi di mejanya, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang didalamnya berisi sebuah buku diary dengan warna yang sama. Ia meraih kotak itu dan membukanya sambil tersenyum. Didalamnya, terdapat sebuah foto yang disekelilingnya terdapat gambar hati. Diatas foto itu, tertulis "09.10.08". Difoto itu, Sakura bersama seorang lelaki yang memakai seragam basket dengan nomor 3 berdiri disebelahnya. Tangan kanan laki-laki itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia layaknya sepasang kekasih. Senyum diwajahnya makin lebar ketika ia sedang mengenang hari itu. Hari dimana Sakura dan kekasihnya—

"Sakura," Seseorang berbisik padanya dari belakang, napas hangat yang keluar dari bibir orang itu menggelitik tengkuk Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang kuat melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya ditarik hingga punggungya berhimpit dengan dada yang bidang dan terasa hangat. Ia tersenyum dan menyandarkan badannya pada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Sano… ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan halus. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika laki-laki itu mempererat pelukannya. Mengubur Sakura dalam dekapan yang dalam dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu." Balasnya dengan lembut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di rambut Sakura sambil menikmati aroma harum yang menguar dari rambut adiknya itu. Strawberry. Aroma yang paling ia sukai.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Itulah hal yang sangat disukainya dari Sano. Kakak laki-lakinya, sekaligus pacarnya.

Kenapa?

Ya. Mereka tahu hal ini salah. Hal ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Tidak boleh terjadi. Mereka adalah saudara. _Saudara kandung_. Akan tetapi apa boleh buat. Mereka tidak sanggup membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri.

Sano sangat menyayangi kedua adik perempuannya. Sangat. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi kedua adiknya itu. Ia begitu gembira ketika melihat kedua adiknya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Dan ia juga akan merasa sedih jika mereka sedang bersedih. Tidak heran, ia bahkan pernah berkelahi dengan seorang laki-laki karena sudah mengganggu Sakura dan membuat Kayako, yang tadinya ingin menolong Sakura, jadi terluka. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi kedua adiknya itu. Apapun.

Disisi lain, Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia sangat peduli dengan kedua saudaranya itu. Ia pun rela berkorban demi mereka. Walaupun dia tidak berani melawan seorang laki-laki seperti Sano dan Kayako dan hanya bisa melihat punggung mereka, ia tetap berusaha membahagiakan mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Ia adalah pilihan terbaik jika mereka butuh orang yang bisa meringankan beban mereka ketika mereka sedang ada masalah. Ia akan selalu membantu mereka dengan segala yang ia miliki.

Namun, selain rasa sayang, peduli, dan perhatian yang sangat besar antar saudara, ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh diantara Sano dan Sakura seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Pada awalnya, mereka sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu. Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Sekeras apapun usaha mereka, sekuat apapun mereka mencoba melupakan perasaan itu, hasilnya sama saja. Malah, terjadi sebaliknya. Semakin kuat mereka mencobanya, perasaan itu tumbuh makin dalam.

Dan akhirnya mereka menyerah.

Disisi lain, Kayako mengetahui hal ini. Ia pun merasa bingung sekaligus bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kedua kakaknya itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia juga tahu dengan sangat baik bahwa apa yang terjadi itu _salah_. Tapi, ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Berulang kali Kayako melihat Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena patah hati. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meringankan hati kakak kembarnya itu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kayako sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia melewati kamar Sakura, ia segera berhenti. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Sakura, dan menempelkan telinganya untuk bisa mendengar lebih jelas._

'_Menangis. Sakura sedang menangis lagi. Dan itu semua adalah akibat dari perbuatan laki-laki kurang ajar itu. Si brengsek Sasuke.'_

_Tenggang waktu diantara proses perkenalan Sakura dan Sasuke sampai mereka resmi berpacaran adalah 1 minggu. Awalnya, Kayako dan Sano kurang menetujui hal itu. Mengingat mereka belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, dan takut jika pada akhirnya Sakura menyesal. Tapi Sakura bersikeras dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat baginya. Melihat Sakura dan keyakinannya terhadap perasaannya akhirnya membuat Sano dan Kayako mau tidak mau menyetujui hubungan mereka._

_Pada awalnya, hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Sasuke juga dapat membuktikan pada Sano dan Kayako bahwa penilaian mereka tentang dirinya pada awalnya adalah salah. Sano dan Kayako pun merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke._

_Sampai suatu ketika, Kayako mendengar dari Sakura bahwa ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Sasuke selama hampir satu bulan terakhir. Dengan mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke bergabung dalam sebuah band, Kayako meyakinkan Sakura bahwa, mungkin dia sibuk dengan bandnya. Walau begitu, ia merasa kesal pada Sasuke._

_Beberapa hari setelah pembicaraan mereka, Sakura kembali terlihat ceria dan mendatangi Kayako._

"_Kayako, ternyata kamu benar."_

"_Maksudmu?" jawabnya singkat._

"_Tentang Sasuke. Ternyata dia memang disibukkan dengan bandnya. Dia juga sudah minta maaf padaku tadi."_

"_Baguslah kalau begitu" balasnya dengan tersenyum. 'Dan jangan pernah menangis lagi.' Tambahnya dalam hati. _

_Walaupun terkesan cuek dan jahil pada Sakura, Kayako sangat menyayanginya. Hal itu terbukti saat ia melihat Sakura sedang diganggu oleh seorang lelaki, ia segera datang dan menolong Sakura walaupun akhirnya ia sedikit terluka dan akhirnya ditolong oleh Sano. Kayako berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan melindungi Sakura. Dan hal yang paling dibenci Kayako adalah melihat Sakura menangis._

_Dan sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura untuk mendengar kakak kembarnya itu menangis. Lagi. Dengan perlahan, Kayako membuka pintu kamar Sakura untuk melihatnya._

_Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan memeluk bantalnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dalam kegelapan kamar itu. Kayako berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disebelah kakak kembatnya itu._

"_Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Sasuke tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku. Selama hampir 4 bulan. Dan tadi, teman baikku menelepon dan ia memberitahuku bahwa dia berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya." Jawab Sakura sambil menangis._

_Melihat dan mendengar Sakura, membuat Kayako menjadi marah._

"_Maksudmu, dia punya pacar lain?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Itu belum tentu benar."_

"_Sakura, lupakan dia. Dia tidak pantas untukmu."_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."_

"_Sakura, kau harus! Kali ini, dia sudah keterlaluan!"_

_Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia tahu kalau Kayako benar. Kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke begitu saja. Dia sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya._

"_Dengar, jangan salahkan aku atau Sano, jika suatu hari kau melihat atau mendengarnya terluka." Dengan itu lalu Kayako keluar kamar Sakura menuju ke kamarnya sendiri._

_Kayako baru menyelesaikan latihan basketnya dan sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sakura yang sudah melihat latihan Kayako drai tadi memutuskan mendatangi adiknya itu untuk membicarakan Sasuke._

"_Kayako."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Kita perlu bicara. Ini tentang Sasuke. Kumohon jangan beritahu Sano dan jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Aku ingin memberinya kesempatan terakhir."_

"_Sakura, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk orang seperti dia. Lihat, ini sudah hampir 8 bulan ! Apa lagi yang masih kau harapkan dari orang seperti dia?! Hah?!!"_

_Sakura diam. Dia tahu Kayako memang benar. TApi dia masih ingin memberinya kesempatan. Satu kesempatan lagi._

"_Kumohon Kayako. 4 bulan lagi dan semuanya berakhir. Kumohon jangan sakiti dia. Aku tidak suka hal itu."_

"_Baiklah. 4 bulan. Kau beruntung karena aku dan Sano tidak mengetahui tempat tinggalnya hingga sampai sekarang dia masih hidup dengan tenang. Ayo, sekarang kita pulang."_

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih…"_

_Setelah itu mereka berjalan dalam diam kerumah. Dan selama 4 bulan, masih juga tidak ada kabar dari Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki rendah yang paling dibenci oleh Haruno bersaudara._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF FLASHBACK Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sekarang, Sakura bahagia. Sakura kembali menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama dengan Sano. Kakak kandung mereka. Tapi Kayako tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia senang dengan kebahagiaan keduannya, juga bersalah dengan kebersamaan keduanya.

"Nah, itu dia. Sano, Sakura, ayo duduk. Kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat." Kata ayah ketika melihat kedua anaknya memasuki ruang makan.

"Iya Ayah." Kata keduanya bersamaan. Mereka pun segera memulai sarapan mereka. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, mereka selesai sarapan dan berangkat untuk menjalani aktifitas masing-masing dengan senyum diwajah mereka.

**A/N: Naah, sekian dulu untuk chapter 1. Oh iya, thx buat Ruth yang udah bantuin saya edit cerita ini. Chapter duanya bakalan dipost secepat mungkin. Oh iya, untuk Sano, waktu mikirin karakter ini, saya ngebuat penampilan dia ga jauh-jauh dari imagenya Gaara. Jangan lupa, REVIEW, thx !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi..! Sorry kalo misalnya postnya ketunda, soalnya saya lagi ngurusin keperluan buat sekolah. Haha, nah, inilah chapter duanya …**

**CHAPTER II**

"Aahh!"

Suara teriakan itu segera membangunkan Sano dari tidurnya.

'Sakura!' adalah kata pertama yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Itu suaranya. Suara jeritan Sakura.

Iapun segera bangun dan berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Sakura yang terletak tepat disebelah kamarnya sendiri. Raut wajahnya panik. Dengan segera ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan tapi cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh adik yamg merupakan sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura!" panggilnya dengan cemas dari luar sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

'Sano,' Mendengar suara Sano, Sakura terlompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, ia segera menghambur kedalam pelukan kakanya. Dengan erat lengannya dilingkarkan disekitar Sano. Wajahnya terkubur dalam kaus yang dikenakan putra tertua keluarga Haruno itu untuk tidur.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Sano makin khawatir karena Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Ia tetap menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura… Sakura, dengarkan aku," ujarnya lembut. " Kau kenapa?" Sano mengulang lagi pertanyaannya sambil berjalan — sambil membopong adiknya yang masih menangis — masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati, sakura ia dudukkan dipangkuannya.

"Mimpi buruk." Jawabnya sambil sesenggukan ditengah tangisannya. Sano menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hal-hal mengerikan yang tadi memenuhi kepalanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura segera menghilang.

"Sshh.., tenanglah Sakura. Aku ada disini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Apa kau mau menceritakan mimpimu padaku?" Sakura mengangguk dan menghentikan tangisnya.

"Dalam mimpiku, kita berdua sedang pergi jalan-jalan di taman. Tapi tiba-tiba, kau berhenti berjalan. Saat kutanya kenapa, kau hanya tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba kau pergi. Perlahan-lahan kau menghilang. Aku takut. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu." Tangisnya pecah lagi saat ia sampai pada bagian terakhir. Ia kembali memeluk Sano.

"Jangan takut Sakura. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Kau tidak perlu takut. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita akan selalu bersama." Katanya sambil mengecup dengan lembut dahi Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai tenang. Tangisnya pun sudah berhenti dan nafasnya menjadi stabil kembali. Sano memandangi Sakura, 'Ia sudah tidur.'

Dengan pelan, ia kembali membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk disamping Sakura dan memutuskan untuk menemaninya tidur. Sesaat sebelum tidur, ia melihat jam yang ada di dinding, pukul 02.30. Setelah itu dia tidur sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura terbangun ketika jam alarmnya berbunyi. Saat ia bangun, ia merasakan ada seseorang disampingnya yang sedang menggegam tangannya. Dia melihat kesamping dan melihat Sano ,sedang tidur dengan tenang disampingnya.

Sakura duduk dan tersenyum. Ia tahu Sano adalah orang yang tepat baginya. Dia selalu ada disaat Sakura membutuhkannya dan, yang terpenting, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Sano, ayo bangun..." Dengan lembut, ia mengguncang pelan bahu laki-laki itu.

Perlahan-lahan sang Kakak membuka matanya. Saat ia berhasil membukanya, ia melihat Sakura tersenyum padanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Dengan malas-malasan Sano melemparkan lengannya kesekeliling tubuh Sakura dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur hingga Sakura terbaring menyamping didalam pelukannya yang kokoh. Wajah gadis itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya sendiri, dan kepalanya bersandar pada lengannya. Sakura tertawa pelan. Merasa geli dengan tingkah kakaknya yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

'Manisnya…' batin gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana, kau sudah tidak takut lagi kan? Mimpi itu cuma bunga tidur, jadi tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan." Ujar Sano sambil mengecup ujung hidung adiknya.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam keadaan yang sedemikian rupa — menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain sambil bermalas-malasan — mereka berdua bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura. Sano menuju ke pintu dan Sakura menjuju ke meja kecil yang ada di seberang tampat tidurnya untuk menyisir rambutnya yang mencuat ke berbagai arah.

"Terima kasih, Sano." Kata gadis berambut pink itu sesaat sebelum kakaknya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Sama-sama Sakura." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Setelah Sano keluar, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin didepannya. Ia tersenyum. Sano benar, tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan karena mereka akan terus bersama. Selamanya. Dengan itu, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi hari barunya.

Hari ini, Sakura dan Kayako ada janji dengan teman-teman mereka untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Ayahnya juga akan pulang lebih cepat. Sementara itu, Sano hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk kuliah, jadi mungkin dia tinggal dirumah menemani ibunya.

'Hari ini akan menyenangkan.' Katanya dalam hati. Selain karena ia akan berjalan-jalan, hari Jumat adalah hari kesukaan Sakura karena itu berarti besok hari Sabtu. Pada hari Sabtu, sekolah Sakura dan Kayako libur, jadi dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya. Terutama dengan Sano.

Dalam keluarga Haruno, Hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu, adalah hari untuk kumpul keluarga. Untuk hari Jumat, mereka biasanya duduk sampai larut malam di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV atau karaoke bersama. Sementara Hari Sabtu dan Minggu, biasanya mereka pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Baik bersama anggota keluarga lain atau tidak. Maka pada kesempatan itu, Sakura dan Sano bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa berdekatan. Entah duduk berhimpitan dengan tangan yang bergenggaman satu sama lain sambil menonton televisi, atau Sano yang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca majalah di sofa dengan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura— biasanya sakura akan bermain dengan helai-helai rambut Sano yang lembut, seperti saat mengelus seekor kucing peliharaan.

Saat-saat seperti itu, adalah saat yang paling disukai dan dinanti-nantikan oleh anak tengah keluarga Haruno ini.

Sakura memasuki ruang makan dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ketika ia memasuki ruang makan, semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Pagi semuanya!" serunya dengan ceria sebelum duduk disebelah Sano. Sano yang melihat Sakura kembali ceria seperti biasanya pun menjadi ikut senang.

"Sakura, Kayako, hari ini kalian pulang jam berapa?"

"Ah, hari ini mungkin kami akan pulang terlambat Bu. Kami diundang ke acara ulang tahun teman kami. Memangnya ada apa Bu?" jawab Sakura sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat?"

"Memangnya kenapa Bu?" Tanya Kayako

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu hanya ingin kalian pulang lebih cepat." Kata Ibu. Semuanya memperhatikan Ibu. Tidak biasanya Ibu melarang anak-anaknya jika mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa lah kalau kalian tidak bisa." Sambung Ibu lagi dengan tersenyum. Dan ini membuat semuanya melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang.

"Daah Ibu"

"Daah Sakura, Kayako" kata Ibu sambil tersenyum pada kedua anaknya yang hendak berangkat sekolah.

"Sakura"

"Ada apa Kayako?"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Badanku sepertinya kurang sehat, jadi aku harus istirahat. Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika kau harus pergi sendiri?"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kudengar kau terpilih untuk nominasi pemain terbaik se-Jepang ya? Tanyanya dengan gembira. Jawaban yang didapat oleh Sakura hanyalah Kayako yang mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum Sakura pun melebar lalu dia memeluk Kayako.

"Selamat yaa…" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura, Kayako, ayo kita berangkat!" seru TenTen — sahabat sekaligus tetanga mereka —sambil menghampiri kedua gadis kembar tersebut.

"Maaf TenTen, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku kurang sehat."

"Yah, tapi baiklah. Nanti aku akan memberi tahu Ino mengenai hal ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada Kayako.

"Daah Kayako, cepat sembuh yaa" seru kedua remaja itu dengan bersamaan. Kayako hanya melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua, lalu bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah.

Malam itu, di Jepang terjadi badai. Sepulang dari ulang tahun Ino, Sakura yang diantar oleh teman baiknya, Naruto, bersama pacarnya Hinata, berhenti di toko kue yang terdekat untuk membelikan kue yang akan diberikan Sakura pada Kayako dan Sano.

Mobil mereka berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Malam itu sangat gelap juga ada badai. Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, mobil pun berhenti dan Sakura segera keluar karena tidak sabar untuk memberikan hadiahnya pada kedua saudaranya itu. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Keadaannya sangat tenang, rumahnya pun gelap.

'Mungkin mereka sudah tidur karena mama mini ada badai.' Pikir Sakura dalam hati. Dengan perlahan dia meraih tangan pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Apa yang dilihat didepannya membuatnya gemetaran dan lemas.

Didepannya, Ayahnya terbaring di lantai dengan berlumuran darah yang keluar dari perutnya. Sakura berlari kearah Ayahnya sambil menangis. Ia berlutut disamping Ayahnya dan menempelkan telinganya di dada ayahnya. Ia mendengar dengan seksama ada atau tidaknya suara detak jantung. Sayangnya tidak ada. Air matanya terus mengalir tiada henti. Ayahnya, Ayah yang sangat disayanginya sudah meninggal. Berdiri dari tempat Ayahnya, ia menuju saklar lampu. Begitu lampu menyala, ia berteriak,

"IBUU!!"

Tepat di depan kakinya, Ibunya terbaring dengan kondisi yang sama dengan Ayanhya, tidak bernyawa. Ia berlutut dan memeluk Ibunya sambil menangis. "Apa yang terjadi?! Kayako?! Sano?!" teriaknya dengan pelan sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Tidak mendengar jawaban apa pun, membuat Sakura menjadi lebih panik. Ia takut melihat kemungkinan keadaan kedua saudaranya itu jika nanti ia menemukan mereka. Ia takut kehilangan mereka. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura berjalan menyusuri ruangan lainnya sambil menangis dan berharap Ia akan menemukan Sano dan Kayako dalam keadaan yang baik. Tepat ketika Sakura sampai didepan tangga yang menuju ke lantai berikutnya dimana kamarnya dan kamar kedua orang tua dan saudaranya berada, dia berhenti,

"KAYAKO !!" teriaknya dengan ketakutan. Ia mencoba membangunkan Kayako, tapi sayang, Kayako sudah meninggal. Ia memiliki luka memar diwajahnya dan kepalanya berdarah. Tangis Sakura pun makin tak bisa dihentikan. Dengan berat hati, ia berdiri untuk mencari anggota terakhir dikeluarganya yang juga sangat berarti baginya, Sano.

Ingatan Sakura tentang kata-kata Sano tadi pagi dan mimpi buruknya kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya dan membuatnya pusing. Tiba-tiba,

"Sa…kura…"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

'Tidak…' bisiknya dalam hati. 'Jangan… jangan dia... Jangan ambil dia juga, Tuhan,'

Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat penuh rasa takut, ia membalikan badan kearah datangnya suara itu. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya hancur. Sano terbaring dilantai dengan luka tusukan di perutnya yang sangat dalam. Sakura segera berlari dan jatuh berlutut disamping Sano.

"Sano!! Bertahanlah! Aku akan memanggil ambulans… tunggu sebentar, kumohon…" katanya sambil terisak dan mencoba menelpon ambulans. Didalam hati ia terus menjeritkan hal yang sama. Berulang-ulang, berkali-kali. Terus menerus seperti mantra. '_Jangan ambil Sano juga_.'

"Sudahlah… Sakura… Mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagiku…"

"Hentikan! Jangan bicara lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan Ayah, Ibu, dan Kayako, dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga…" air mata terus meleleh dipipi Sakura. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh menyayat hati. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna, begitu lemah. Ia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk disamping kakaknya yang tengah meregang nyawa. Memandang dengan buram karena matanya yang penuh air mata, kepada wajah kakaknya yang tersandar tak berdaya di pangkuannya.

"Sakura…sudahlah… penglihatanku sudah mulai menurun.., sebentar lagi. Aku bertahan supaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan," ia berhenti sambil mencoba meraih sesuatu. Sementara Sakura terus menangis. "aku ingin memberikanmu ini…" lanjutnya lagi sambil meraih tangan Sakura. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Sano memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya yang membuat hati Sakura semakin hancur.

"Sakura… Aku… akan tetap… mencintaimu, untuk selamanya…" Sano terbatuk dan darah mengucur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Selamanya…" bisiknya lemah sambil tersenyum kecil. Dengan itu, Sano pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terduduk lemas disamping Sano sambil menangis. Dengan erat dipeluknya dada kakaknya sembari menangis histeris. Diteriakkannya nama kakak yang paling ia cintai itu, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Ia telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Hatinya hancur lebur dan tak akan ada yang bisa memperaikinya. Hidupnya pun rasanya sudah tidak berarti lagi karena ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Orang tua, adik, kakak serta cinta sejatinya yang pertama.

Hanya satu baris kalimat kesepian yang terbentuk di dalam kepalanya.

Lalu untuk apa ia hidup sendirian?

**A/N: Inilah chapter dua. Sekali lagi, Ruth, thx berat ..! Oh iya, saya juga mau bilang trima kasih sama yang udh review. Ada kejutan lho nanti , Jangan lupa review yaa…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Rencananya ini adalah bagian akhir dari cerita ini. Yaah, bisa dibilang ini epiloguenya. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, jadi saya memilih mengubah sedikit cerita ini. Selamat menikmati…**

**CHAPTER III**

3 tahun telah berlalu dari kejadian itu. Sakura sekarang telah berubah total. Sakura yang dulu selalu ceria, tertawa, dan murah senyum, sekarang sudah tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura yang pendiam, pemurung, suka menyendiri, dan yang paling mencolok, sekarang dia menjadi seorang yang dingin. Dia bahkan tidak lagi senang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Mereka sudah pernah mencoba menghibur Sakura dan berakhir dengan Sakura pergi meninggalakn mereka tanpa pamit.

Selama satu minggu pertama setelah kejadian itu, Sakura terus menangis dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia bahakn tidak mau makan sampai teman-temannya datang dan membantunya. Tapi sudah terlambat, tubuh Sakura sudah terlalu lemah, ia pun akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Selama di rumah sakit pun Sakura tidak berubah. Dia tetap tidak mau banyak bicara pada teman-temannya. Dia lebih banyak diam dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Setelah dinyatakan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Sakura kembali dalam kehidupannya seperti biasa. Tapi, bukan seperti yang teman-temannya harapkan. Padahal, mereka sempat mencoba meyakinkan Sakura kalau ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Keluarganya tidak akan senang jika melihat Sakura hidup seperti ini. Tapi Sakura seperti tidak memperhatikan apapun yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya. Ia tetap menjadi Sakura yang suka menyendiri.

Tiga bulan setelahnya, teman-teman Sakura mengadakan acara reuni. Untuk acara rauni ini, mereka akan pergi berlibur selama 3 hari 2 malam. Acara ini akan diikuti oleh seluruh anak-anak angkatan Sakura dan juga beberapa guru mereka. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak datang pada saat acara reuni itu. Teman-temannya mencoba menghubunginya berulang kali. Walaupun Sakura sudah jarang bergaul dengan teman-temannya seperti dulu, tapi ia masih mau mengangkat telapon dari temannya. Karena itu, mereka merasa khawatir dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura di rumahnya. Mungkin ia akan mau mengubah pikirannya jika teman-temannya datang langsung untuk menjemputnya. Tapi sayang, mereka kembali ke sakolah tanpa Sakura. Guru-guru pun merasa kasihan dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang berubah drastis. Mereka tadinya juga sudah mencoba untuk mengembalikan Sakura lagi seperti dulu. Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak sanggup, maka dari itu mereka menyerahkan masalah ini pada teman-temannya.

"Apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan ya?" Tanya TenTen dengan sedih.

"Kalau saja dia ada disini…." Lanjut Ino dengan sedih.

"Kalau saja…" sambung Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya itu bersama Hinata.

Diantara mereka semua, Ino dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Ino sudah mengenal Sakura dan Kayako sejak mereka masih kecil. Bahkan sebelum mereka masuk sekolah. Sementara Naruto, ia adalah teman pertama Sakura dan Kayako di sekolah. Naruto sudah seperti saudara kandung bagi Sakura dan Kayako. Ia selalu menjaga dan membantu mereka, walauoun terkadang ia suka berbuat jahil. Terutama pada Kayako. Mereka sering bergantian berbuat jahil satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang acara perpisahan ini, kita menjenguk Sakura?" ajak Hinata.

"Yah, itu benar. Apalagi, saat kita pulang nanti, tepat 3 bulan kematian mereka. Dia pasti akan sangat sedih."

"Baiklah. Kau benar, dia pasti sedih, dan kita harus ada bersamanya walaupun dia bersikap dingin pada kita. Mungkin nanti dia akan mau lebih terbuka pda kita." Sambung Ino.

"Ya. Aku akan memberitahukan yang lain." Kata TenTen sambil berjalan untuk menghampiri dan menberitahu rencana ini pada teman-teman mereka yang lain.

**xxxxxxxxxxx Sakura P.O.V xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hari ini, tepat 3 bulan sejak hari itu. Hari dimana semua anggota keluargaku dibunuh oleh para perampok itu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Tidak bisa. Walaupun akhirnya mereka sudah mendapat hukuman yang setimpal, tapi tetap saja aku tidak merasa bahagia. Mereka sudah membunuh semua orang yang aku sayangi. Mereka juga membunuh orang yang sangat aku cintai. adalah cinta sejati pertamaku. Dan yang membuat semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan adalah, Sano terbunuh dua hari menjelang hari peringatan 6 bulan kami resmi pacaran. Cincin yang ia berikan adalah satu-satunya barang yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

Berulang kali pertanyaan itu menghantui otakku. Kenapa? Memikirkan itu semua membuatku menjadi sedih. Aku pun akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang juga akan membuatku sedih. Karena takut merasa kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupku, aku memutuskan, lebih baik aku yang menarik diri sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku tidak siap jika suatu hari nanti aku juga harus menghadapI kenyataan untuk kehilangan mereka. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah dari pada pergi ke acara perpisahan itu.

Sewaktu di rumah sakit, aku hampir mengubah pikiranku. Aku hampir saja memutuskan untuk mencoba membiarkan mereka menghiburku. Mungkin mereka bisa membantuku untuk menemukan kembali alasan untuk tersenym dan ceria seperti diriku yang dulu. Tidak hanya itu, yang lebih penting adalah alas an untuk terus hidup. Tapi aku membatalkan niatku itu ketika mendengar Naruto berkata,

"Kita akan selalu bersama."

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Sano padaku ketika ia terbangun ketakutan dari mempi burukku. Kata-kata yang membuatku bisa sedikit melupakan ketakutanku. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Malah lebih buruk. Tidak hanya Sano, tapi semua anggota keluargaku. Ayah, Ibu, Kayako, juga Sano. Nama terakhir yang kuingat membuatku menangis. Lagi.

**xxxxxxxxxxx End of Sakura P.O.V xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura duduk menangis di kamarnya. Ia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan erat dan mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam di sebuah bantal kecil yang ia letakan di atas lututnya. Sesekali, ia berteriak. Beteriak dengan keras untuk meringankan kesedihannya dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Tapi ia gagal. Air matanya terus mengalir keluar dari matanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ketika pandangannya sampai pada sebuah kotak besar berwarna hitam, ia berdiri. Ia berjalan menghampiri kotak itu dan membukannya sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Ia duduk di kursi di ruang keluarga. Ia meletakan kotak itu dipangkuannya dan memandangi kotak itu. Kotak itu berisi segala barang-barang yang bisa mengingatkannya pada keluarganya. Memandangi kotak itu seakan membuatnya kembali mengingat semua kejadian indah yang pernah terjadi dalam keluarganya. Seolah-olah kejadian itu baru saja terjadinya kemarin, semua ingatan yang berulang kali ia coba lupakan itu kembali datang dalam pikirannya. Putus asa, Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap saat matanya terbuka nanti, semua keluarganya sedang duduk bersamanya. Walaupun tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sakura tetap melakukannya. Dan benar saja, saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sendirian. Ia hanya sendirian. Mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Tangis Sakura kembali pecah.

Setelah sekian lama duduk dan memandangi barang-barang di kotak itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menonton film faforit keluarganya. Saat sedang menonton pun, Sakura tetap mengingat mereka. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menangis. Mungkin dia sudah lelah menangis terus. Jadi ia hanya duduk dan berpikir. Mengingat semuanya. Kegiatannya itu terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Sakura"

Mendengar itu suara Ino, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah kea rah pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, tampak berdiri semua teman-temannya. Sakura memandangi mereka satu per satu sejenak. Ino, Naruto Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, dan Neji. Teman-temannya tampak agak terlalu terkejut melihat Sakura. Matanya bengkak. Lebih bengkak dari biasanya. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia pasti sudah menangis dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Hai Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Ino dengan cemas. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum pada mereka sebelum mempersilakan mereka masuk ke rumahnya.

Selama di rumah Sakura, mereka berusaha menghibur Sakura dan yah, mereka sedikit berhasil. Sakura terlihat sedikit lebih santai dari pada biasanya. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah malam dan mereka pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah msing-masing meninggalkan Sakura, Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata, yang memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Sakura.

Ketika semuanya sudah masuk di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing, Sakura masih tinggal di ruang tamu. Ia duduk sambil memandangi cincin yang diberikan Sano padanya dan sesekali ia melirik jam dinding. Tak lama kemudian jam dinding itu berdentang dan membuat Sakura memalingkan perhatiannya pada jam itu. Pukul 23. 3 bulan lalu, pukul 23.00, ia menemukan semua orang yang sangat dicintainya terbaring tak bernyawa di rumahnya sendiri. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura langsung duduk di tempat tidur seperti biasanya. Ia duduk dalam kegelapan kamarnya dengan tenang tanpa melakukan apapun. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya selama 3 bulan belakangan.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Hinata yang sudah masuk kamar terlebih dahulu masih belum tidur. Mereka berdua sedang duduk sambil berkonsentrasi dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Walaupun sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat itu sama, Sakura. Ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup mereka memutuskan untuk melihat apakah Sakura sudah masuk kamarnya atau belum. Pelan-pelan Ino membuka pintu, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, Ino melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Hinata. Mereka melangkah ke arah kamar Sakura dan berhenti di depannya. Tidak terdengar suara apapun dalam kamarnya itu selama beberapa menit. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, terdengar suara. Suara isakan tangis kecil. Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Dia menangis," bisik Hinata.

"Ya, dia menangis. Tapi setidaknya kita sempat membuatnya sedikit melupakan kejadian itu tadi walaupun pada akhirnya ia masih tetap menangis. Itu wajar," sambung Ino sambil memandangi foto keluarga yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri sebelum berbalik dan melihat Hinata.

"Tapi itu wajar. Kalau aku ada di posisinya, aku juga mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama." Sambungnya sebelum mereka kembali ke kamar mereka.

9 bulan sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sakura bertemu dangan teman-temannya. Atau 1 tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian keluarganya. Sakura akhirnya mau kembali keluar rumah dan berbicara dengan teman-temannya lagi. Teman-temannya sangat senang melihat kemajuan Sakura. Usaha keras mereka selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia. Mereka tidak pernah lelah mencoba dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan Sakura seperti semula. Walaupun dia belum kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi mereka tetap senang dan bahagia. Setidaknya, Sakura sekarang mau beraktifitas diluar rumah.

'Lama-lama, ia pasti bisa melupakan semuanya dan kembali menjadi seperti Sakura yang dulu.' Itulah yang ada dalm pikiran mereka dan juga harapan mereka ketika melihat Sakura saat ia terlihat memasuki Universitas.

Sakura sekarang kuliah di Konoha University jurusan Management bersama Naruto dan Neji. Selain kuliah, Sakura juga harus meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Mengambil alih kepemimpinan ayahnya dengan pengetahuannya yang belum terlalu banyak membuatnya harus menghadapi beberapa kesulitan. Untungnya Sakura anak yang pintar dan cepat belajar. Selain itu, dia juga dibantu oleh beberapa orang kepercayaan ayahnya dulu dan juga kuasa hokum ayahnya dalam mengurus semuanya.

Yah, sepertinya semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

Memasuki tahun kedua setelah kematian keluarganya, Sakura perlahan-lahan bisa kembali seperti semula. Ia lembali seperti Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang ceria, ramah, dan menyenangkan seperti dulu. Hal-hal yang sempat tidak ia lakukan selama beberapa bulan belakangan karena masih diliputi rasa sedih dan kesepian serta kehilangan orang-orang yang selama ini dicintainya mulai kembali ia lakukan. Bisa dibilang, memasuki tahun kedua hidup barunya ini, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengubur kesedihan itu dalam-dalam dan kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu. Dengan dibantu oleh teman-temannya, Sakura kembali seperti biasa.

Sakura merasa sangat senang. Sangat senang. Ia merasa bebannya terangkat ketika ia sedang berada nersama teman-temannya. Kejadian mengerikan itu terasa tidak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Tidak hanya Sakura, teman-temannya pun merasa senang. Usaha mereka selama ini akhirnya berhasil. Tadimya mereka sempat hampir putus asa. Tapi suatu hari, dalam acara ulang tahun Ino, Sakura membuat keputusan penting dalam hidupnya yang membuat semua orang bahagia.

Hari itu, di acara ulang tahun Ino, mereka meragukan kedatangan Sakura. Melihat keadaan Sakura ketika mereka memberikan undangan itu seminggu sebelum acara ulang tahun tersebut. Tapi dugaanmereka terbukti salah. Malam itu, Sakura datang ke acara ulang tahun Ino dengan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum yang selama ini hilang dan tidak pernah terpasang diwajahnya. Melihat kedatangan Sakura, teman-temannya menjadi senang. Apalagi ketika mereka melihat wajah tersenyum Sakura. Mereka merasa sangat senang. Sakura bahkan tinggal sampai acara itu selesai sehingga hanya tersisa beberapa orang yaitu Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, dan TenTen. Ketika tamu-tamu mulai kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, mereka menduga Sakura juga akan pulang, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia tetap berada di acara itu.

"Semuanya, terimakasih …" kata Ino dengan bahagia pada teman-temannya.

Mereka sekarang duduk melingkar di ruang tamu rumah Ino. Entah kenapa, ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tenang. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, sampai,

"Teman-teman, terima kasih." Suara Sakura mengagetkan mereka. Dengan seketika mereka melihat dengan sedikit bingung kearahnya. Menyadari reaksi teman-temannya, Sakura tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini kalian sudah mau membantuku. Membantuku agar bisa melupakan semuanya. Terima kasih." Lanjut Sakura lagi dan diakhiri dengan tersenyum lebar pada teman-temannya.

"Sama-sama Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kami menjadi lebih senang selain melihatmu kembali seperti dulu." Kata Ino sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Setelah merasa cukup bersenang-senang, pada akhirnya waktu juga yang memisahkan mereka.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu." Seru Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji dan TenTen secara bersamaan pada Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Terimaksih yaa !" seru Ino dengan senang dari depan gerbang rumahnya bersama Shikamaru disampingnya.

"Daahh…"

Malam itu mereka semua jelas akan tidur dengan senyum lebar diwajah mereka semua. Senyum karena semua yang terjadi pada hari itu. Pesta yang menyenangkan dan, kembalinya teman mereka.

Setelah pesta ulang tahun Ino, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya dan membuat semua orang senang. Mereka bahagia karena akhirnya Sakura kembali menemukan kebahagiaannya lagi. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan, mungkin bisa dikategorikan sempurna. Sakura tidak lagi tenggelam dalam kesedihannya setiap hari. Mereka tidak lagi perlu memaksanya jika mereka ingin mengajaknya pergi. Dan yang terpenting ia tidak lagi terlihat menangis di depan mereka jika mereka berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ya, sempurna.

Tapi, bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna?

Ya. Memang di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Mungkin di depan teman-temannya Sakura sudah kembali menjadi Sakura yang mereka kenal dulu. Tapi ketika ia kembali ke rumahnya, mimpi buruk pun kembali dimulai.

Ketika ia memasuki rumahnya, semua memori yang sudah ia kubnur dalam-dalam itu kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Semuanya terlihat dengan jelas. Dan keadaan ini membuat Sakura jadi semakin menderita. Memang keberadaan teman-temannya bisa membantu Sakura untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi terkadang ia masih berpikir, apakah keadaan seperti ini adalah keadaan yang ia inginkan?

Jawabannya tidak.

**A/N : Naah, bagaimana pendapat kalian?? Saya juga butuh ide karena saya bingung dengan akhir cerita ini. Jadi kalau ada yang mau kasih masukan kasih aja. Trus, buat yang berikutnya ngga janji deh keluar dalam waktu dekat.**


End file.
